My invention relates to devices for maintaining the correct position of a pair of eyeglasses on the bridge of the nose and preventing the eyeglasses from sliding forward and working their way out of position down the nose of the wearer.
Wearers of eyeglasses have long suffered with glasses which tend to slide down the wearer's nose and out of their intended position. The major cause appears to be failure of traction between the eyeglasses and the head during violent or repeated movement of the wearer's head.
I have invented a unique pair of clip-on cuffs for attachment to the ear-engaging portion of the temples of a pair of eyeglasses. Preferably my cuffs are made entirely of hard-surfaced acrylic material C-shaped in cross-section to fit over and firmly grip the ear-engaging portion of each temple. In order to maintain the eyeglasses in their intended position on the bridge of the nose, the outer surface of my clip-on cuffs contains a series of smoothly raised areas which provide improved traction with the skin of the upper ear and adjacent skull of the wearer.
There have been numerous suggestions in prior patents for maintaining the position of eyeglasses on the wearer's nose and head. These suggestions have included devices intended to increase the traction between the eyeglass temples and the wearer's head. See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,031,771; 2,959,098; 4,165,925 and 4,204,749. However, so far as I am aware, the devices shown in these prior art patents have had no market acceptance.
Moreover, the traction-increasing devices shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,031,771 (drag member 1), in U.S. Pat. No. 2,959,098 (strip 10) and in U.S. Pat. No. 4,204,749 (jacket 51) are all made of soft rubber which tends to deteriorate and becomes worn and unsanitary in use. The diagonal gripping ridges 15 and 16 of U.S. Pat. No. 4,165,925 are located at the nose bridge and the extreme ends of the temples.
In contrast to the prior art, my clip-on cuffs provide traction at the areas I have found to be most effective in preventing the pair of eyeglasses from slipping forward on the nose, namely, the upper ear-engaging portion of each temple. And being made of a hard-surfaced material rather than soft rubber, my cuffs do not deteriorate nor become unsanitary despite constant use. Moreover, the smoothly raised ridges or protuberances on the outer surface of may cuffs provide more effective and reliable and more comfortable traction with the wearer's skin than the soft rubber used in prior art devices.
My clip-on cuffs control the alignment of the pair of eyeglasses despite violent or repeated movement of the head. Even in warm and humid weather, my cuffs maintain sufficient traction between the temples of the glasses and the skin of the ear and head to prevent the glasses from slipping down the wearer's nose. They can be quickly and easily attached to any existing pair of eyeglasses.